


what we've worked so hard to achieve

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: just chloe, alya, and marinette being in love
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kagami Tsurugi/Ondine, Luka Couffaine/Alix Kubdel, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcat/gifts).



> i yelled at my friends until one of them gave me a ship to write for and thus i started writing. so. uh. blame fandomcat, it's his fault.

“So, you know the Spring Gala you have to attend, Chloe?” Alya says one morning, plopping down on the couch next to Marinette. The three women are sitting in the living room of their apartment “I got an invite. Alix’s brother is super into the Ladyblog, so he invited me.”

Marinette smiles. “That’s great, Als!”

“Yeah, now I don’t have to decide who’s going to be my plus one. It’s _ridiculous_ that I can’t take you both, utterly _ridiculous_ !” Chloe snorts, but she’s smiling. “M. Kubel looked _horrified_ when I asked if I could bring two plus ones.”

“Well, you _are_ known to be a bit of a diva,” Alya smirks. “Besides, what if _I_ want to bring Marinette as _my_ plus one?”

“No one will care much about a blogger’s date. She’ll obviously meet more important people in the fashion industry as _my_ date, and you’ll get plenty of exposure!” Chloe retorts. “We can all stick together anyways.”

Marinette giggles as her girlfriends argue over which one of them gets to bring her as their plus one. After a few minutes, she speaks up. “What, I don’t get a say in this?”

Alya and Chloe look at their girlfriend, then at each other. 

“Well, who _do_ you want to go with?” Alya asks. 

Marinette grins. “ _I_ want to see Adrien’s father’s face when Chloe brings her two girlfriends as her dates. I bet he’ll wonder why he ever thought Chloe was a good choice for a friend for Adrien.”

Alya’s eyes light up. “I bet he blames us for Adrien dating Nino,” she snickers, and Chloe laughs. 

“Fine, I’ll take you both as my dates,” Chloe sighs. “Kagami and Alix are also coming to the party. M. Agreste and M. Kubel will _hate_ that. M. Kubel still blames me for Alix being nonbinary and falling in love with Luka, _another_ nb. I can’t believe you’d use my weakness of pissing off old rich, white men against me like this, how dare you,” she said melodramatically. “Mari, you’re making our dresses, right?”

“Designing them. I don’t have the time to make them myself, not after Clara stopped by. You know how she is,” Marinette says. “I swear, she’s at least half the money I make each year! Uncle Jagged is almost as bad, but he has Aunt Penny as impulse control.”

Alya giggles. “It’s still crazy that you call _Jagged Stone_ ‘Uncle Jagged’. Girl, I should’ve guessed you’d end up rich and famous.”

“I haven’t yet! Remember, there was that disaster with Audrey. I lost a bunch of potential investors after that,” Marinette reminds her. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I can’t _believe_ her,” Chloe wrinkles her nose. “You still design for Kitty Section, Jagged Stone, and Clara Nightingale, though. And Adrien wears a ton of your designs, which means Nino does too when he steals Adrien’s clothes, which is, like, all the time. That’s eight celebrities!”

“Don't forget you, Queenie,” Alya pokes Chloe’s nose. “You’re the mayor’s daughter, a famous actress, and a superheroine.”

Marinette smiles. “You aren’t so insignificant yourself, _Rena Rouge_. Everyone in Paris follows the Ladyblog!”

“Not Lila,” Alya tells her. “She used to, but then Chloe went and started a rivalry with her.”

Chloe fights off a smile. “Lila deserved it, and it was totally Kagami’s idea.”

“Yeah, well, Lila tried to take down _Ondine_! You know how Kagami is about her girlfriend,” Marinette points out. “We haven’t talked to Ondine and Kagami in a while. Maybe we could use the gala to catch up with them.”

“Naw, the gala will be used to pull pranks on stuffy old men,” Chloe picks up her hot chocolate and takes a sip. “It’s tradition. Alix and I started it when we were nine, we can’t stop now!”

Alya laughs. “We’ve heard that story many times, Chloe. And the one when Adrien and Kagami joined it while they were still dating.”

“It’s still hilarious,” Chloe muttered. “I have so many silver knives from that first decade.”

The three women laugh. It’s a wild life they live, one they've worked so hard for, but they love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chloe & alix knife incident previously mentioned with a bonus of adrien & kagami plus chandeliers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of backstory!

“ _Chloe?_ ” Alix whispers harshly. Chloe’s head shoots up and she glares at her classmate. “What are _you_ doing here?”

…That’s a good question. That’s a _really_ good question, considering _here_ is underneath draping white tablecloth of the banquet table both girls are supposed to be sitting at. 

“I could ask the same of you, _Kubel_ ,” Chloe snarks back. She’s _done_ with snotty rich people tonight. 

“Seeing how much crap I can screw up without anyone noticing, what _else_?” Alix retorts. Chloe snorts, and they fall into companionable silence. 

Then- 

“Hey, Chloe? Wanna try to steal some knives?”

“ _Heck yes_ . Watching politicians and socialites flailing around trying to eat steak politely without knives? _Hilarious_.”

“I bet I could steal more knives than you!”

“Oh it’s _on_ , Kubel! Winner takes all the knives!”

Chloe has many talents. That fateful night, she learns that stealing knives is _definitely_ included in her talents. Of the thirty eight knives, she steals twenty one of them. Alix only manages fifteen. 

As they retreat to above the tablecloth again, they end up stuffing knives in their waistbands and shoes and the majority end up in Chloe’s purse. The two girls laugh and giggle as they shush each other so no one notices the kids under the table. 

When the steak is served, Chloe and Alix smugly cut up their steak and watch as everyone else flails for a dignified way to eat. No one seems to notice that anything is wrong, but one very vocal woman criticizes the flustered hostess very loudly about her lack of proper silverware. Chloe’s met the hostess before, a rather pompous woman who cares only for her own fame. She’s laughing all night with Alix. 

The next day at school, they pretend nothing happened. Like they weren’t friends for a night. 

Chloe keeps all the knives. Someday, she’s sure she’ll regret it. But for now, she’s nine. She needs a bit of fun every once in a while. 

After a year, the two mischievous children end up “accidentally” dumping a gallon of punch on some boy who can’t be that much older than Alix’s older brother that insulted Alix’s blue hair. 

At school, they are nothing. But in those lonely, boring events, they are friends, rivals, and partners in crime once a year. They will _always_ have each other’s backs. No one will ever suspect either one of them for the series of disasters that befalls the rich, rude, and corrupt. 

Alix dyes her hair pink, the same color as the punch they’d dumped on the guy. To remind herself when things get bad of all the good times. 

Five years later, Adrien and Kagami joined in. 

“Psst.”

Adrien jumped, looking around before spotting Chloe’s head peeking out of a set of curtain behind him. “Chloe? What are you _doing_?”

“It’s the fifth annual prank war! You should join us!”

Scanning the room, he saw Alix similarly accosting Kagami. He raked his hands through his hair, sighing. “Sure. I’ll join. What are you doing this year?”

No one _hasn’t_ heard of the mysterious disasters that befall these parties once a year. Some are convinced they’re cursed. 

They _are_ cursed. Cursed with the plague that is Chloe and Alix, not that anyone really knows that. 

The four fourteen-year-olds have a meeting in a wall that Alix discovered in her wanderings. “Now that we have four people instead of two, we should have teams!” Alix suggests. “Also, I am _very_ excited for this year’s dare. It’s going to be a _ton_ of fun.”

“Should I be worried?” Adrien asks, and Chloe laughs. Or cackles, more like. 

“Yes, yes you should,” she says with a smirk. “Originals vs. Newbies or a mix?”

“Well, a mix makes more sense…” Alix ponders. “But I rather like teaming up with you.”

“I would prefer Adrien as my partner,” Kagami says. 

“Originals vs. Newbies it is! You two are dating anyways,” Alix grins. “The dare: steal a chandelier.”

Needless to say, it does _not_ go as planned. 

Adrien ends up stuck in a chandelier, and Kagami has to chase after Chloe, who’s sitting on her tiny partner’s shoulders as Alix _runs_ , with a chandelier perched on the top of her head like a crown. 

Nathalie has to get Adrien out of the chandelier. Between the four children, none of them are suspected as the pranksters. 

Chloe sends Nathalie a bottle of wine. Poor woman deserves it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...i kinda really want to write more of this.  
> please comment! i really enjoy hearing what you have to say. 
> 
> my tumblr is [death-by-ladybug](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/), go scream at me there!
> 
> edit: wtf i created a new relationship tag... damn i should write more kagami/ondine bc there ISN'T ANY WHYYY


End file.
